Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Cronus has taken a break, but now he's back and this time he's after Archie & Atlanta. Convincing Hypnos to put them to sleep, Archie and Atlanta wake up in a strange Dream World, & they can only fight for their survival while the team tries to save them.
1. Deep Sleep

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Class of the Titans story, so be kind, but tell me how to improve it if you have any ideas. By, "be kind," I only mean don't review saying it's the worst thing ever, and that's it. Help me out if you have any advice! Thanks. And also keep in mind I've only seen at this moment Make-Up Exam and on to G.I Ants, but the shows on every day so as each day passes I'll have seen another episode. Still, hopefully this is a decent story. Oh and sorry for so many note type things at the start, it won't be like this every chapter, just this one. Then the rest will have just an authors note and disclaimer. R&R! Oh and if you want to skip past these notes, just scroll to where the title is.

**Full Summary:** Cronus seems to have taken a bit of a break from attacking the Titans, and sending his monsters after them, but they all know that he hasn't given up. Suddenly, both Archie and Atlanta have fallen into a deep sleep and neither of them can be woken, despite the teams best efforts. Hera then tells them that she believes Hypnos, the God of Sleep, has joined with Cronus and that unless they can find him, Archie and Atlanta might be in a deep slumber forever. What they aren't aware of is that every second they waste, Archie and Atlanta are fighting for their lives in the "dream world" that they're stuck in. Fighting monsters of every kind, they can only fight for survival as they wait for their friends to pull through and help them.

**Story Notice:** I know only a small handful amount about Hypnos, the God of Sleep, basically that he's the son of night, brother of death, and the father of dreams. And a bit more, so I'm pulling at straws here with the dream world and I realize its probably not accurate to the legend about Hypnos, but it's a story, and I apologize if it bothers you that it isn't the same as any legend about Hypnos, but if it does, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans. Too bad...

**Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Deep Sleep

Archie sighed as he left the janitor's closet to go outside. It seemed as if Cronus had given up attacking them for good, but Archie knew better. Between common sense and Theresa's vision of a "danger that has yet to come," it was hard to relax, knowing that Cronus was still out there, planning his next move.

"Hey, Archie!" a voice called from behind him. Archie smiled, recognizing Atlanta's voice. He stopped and turned around so that he was facing her. She had her board on the ground, waiting to take off, and Archie's board under one arm. She passed it to him.

"Want to go boarding?" she asked him. He grinned as he placed his own board on the ground and started going.

"Of course!" he replied, speeding past her.

"Hey! Wait up, Archie!" she called to him as she took off. He was already a fair distance ahead, but with her being the fastest out of the two, she caught up to him in no time.

"Finally caught up? Took you long enough," Archie replied.

"Hey, I thought if I allowed you to stay ahead of me, you might feel better about yourself," she told him. Speeding up, she passed him easily. "But now you're going down!" she called back. She was now far enough ahead that Archie had to shout so that she would hear him.

"Hey, I thought we were just boarding for fun, not racing!" he shouted.

"We are just boarding. You just can't keep up!" Archie grinned, but he didn't speed up anymore than he already had. There was no one he would ever want to spend time with more than Atlanta. He was sure some of the others had noticed, but as long as Atlanta didn't, Archie didn't care. It wasn't that he didn't want Atlanta to know how he felt about her, it was more that he was terrified it would ruin their friendship, and ultimately ruin the Titans.

—

Jay shook his head as Neil fell, sprawled out on the ground. He had been watching as Hercules gave Neil some tips for fighting, but it seemed to be a lost cause. The most damage Neil did to anyone was when he did it by accident. Sometimes, it worked out for the better, but either way Neil was no fighter. Jay turned and was just about to leave the room when Odie called him.

"Jay! Where are you going?" Odie asked him.

"To find Theresa." Jay replied. He saw the amused expression on Odie's face and sighed. "What?" he asked finally. Odie just grinned.

"Nothing, Jay." Odie replied. He lost the amused expression, but Jay had a feeling it would return after he left. _What was that all about?_ He thought to himself as he walked through the halls. _So what if I'm looking for Theresa, she's part of the team just like everyone else here._ Stopping, he saw that she was sitting by herself reading, and he walked over to her. She heard footsteps and looked up at him, suddenly smiling.

"Hey Jay. What's up?" she asked him, closing her book. Jay shrugged.

"Nothing really. That's the problem," he added more softly. Theresa looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She had a feeling it had something to do with Cronus, and her feeling was right.

"Cronus. Why hasn't he done anything? It's been three weeks since he last attacked... and he's not the type to just give up." Jay added, sighing. Theresa frowned slightly, but hid it quickly. Jay was a lot like her father sometimes, but at least he realized that he was a bit of a "workaholic" type and tried to make up for it. Her father usually didn't. She still remembered how angry he had been that she had just up and left over Spring Break— after all, she was there to visit him and then she left. _Well it's not my fault he was so busy._ Theresa thought to herself. _He'll just have to deal with it._

"I don't know why he hasn't done anything Jay, but... I feel as if something's going to happen, soon. As if he wanted to get us relaxed, and catch us off guard with something huge. I just wish I could find out what it was. I mean, all of us have been relaxing the past three weeks, living our lives the way we would if Cronus didn't exist... and if we aren't prepared for what he might do..." Theresa trailed off. She didn't need to say it. They'd be in _big_ trouble.

"We're dead." Jay finished for her.

—

Archie jumped over the stairs on his board and stopped at the bottom of them. Atlanta, who was just recently so far in the lead, had stopped moving entirely and was staring at something. Archie grabbed his board and walked over to her. He stood there a few moments, but when she said nothing, he decided to.

"Atlanta? What's wrong?" he asked her. Atlanta shook her head as if she had been seeing things, and she turned to him.

"I thought I saw... never mind. It was probably just my imagination," she added. She didn't look convinced, and Archie wasn't either. He looked around for something that would have caught Atlanta's attention, but saw nothing. Frowning, her looked back at her.

"What did you see?" he asked her.

"Well... I thought I saw Cronus' portal. You know, the one he uses to escape every time we have him cornered." Atlanta added.

"Well maybe you did. We better tell the others to be on guard. Theresa's been saying something dangerous was going to happen soon, so it's likely you weren't imagining things. Race you back!" Archie added. He was already off by the time Atlanta realized what he had said, and she tossed the board on the ground and sped off.

—

Atlanta crossed her arms as Archie gloated when they entered the house. She put her board down out of the way and then walked into the living room, expecting to see the other Titans there— but instead, there was no one. Frowning, she turned to Archie, nearly walking into him.

"I don't think they're here," she told him finally. Archie sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"So call them on the communicator," Archie told her. Atlanta pulled out her communicator.

"Oh, right," she replied. "Theresa? Herry? Jay? Anyone?" she replied into the communicator. After a few moments of static, Theresa's voice came on the other end.

"Atlanta, is something wrong? Is it Cronus?" Theresa asked. Atlanta sat down next to Archie on the couch.

"No, well... maybe. I don't know," Atlanta replied impatiently. "I think I saw Cronus' portal when Archie and I were boarding, so I thought we should tell you guys to be on guard— he'll probably be attacking soon. Well, within the next few days at least. Where are you guys anyway?" Atlanta asked.

"Oh, well Odie and Neil were still in the gym talking with Ares, and Jay and I decided we'd go to the library," Theresa replied. Atlanta tried not to laugh when Archie started making faces of what was, she assumed, supposed to be Theresa and Jay talking alone together.

"O-oh, okay t-t-then," she replied, trying not to laugh. "Well, j-just so you know. B-bye," Atlanta replied. Once the connection was lost, she burst out laughing and Archie grinned.

"Next time," she told him, "save that for when we're talking to them face to face. What exactly were you doing anyways?" she asked him, once she had caught her breath.

"Imitating Jay serenading Theresa," Archie replied. Atlanta stared at him before laughing.

"What would make you think of that?" she asked him.

"This dream Jay had the other night... I overheard him talking in his sleep when I was going out for a late-night jog, so I forced him to tell me. Pretty weird, actually." Archie added. Suddenly, Atlanta felt a strange sensation coming over her, but she shrugged it off. _That's strange, _she thought. _I feel almost... tired._ She turned to Archie and saw that he was resting his eyes, and suddenly she noticed a shadow moving away from the doorway.

"Archie!" Atlanta replied, shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked at her tiredly.

"What?" he asked her, yawning. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the doorway. Looking into the hallway, she saw that there was nothing there, but for some reason she felt as if they were being watched.

"I thought I saw something," she told him. "And... I feel..." she yawned, walking back over to the couch and sitting down. "Tired." Archie sat next to her and stretched.

"Me," he yawned, "too." His eyelids drooped, and finally, all he saw was complete darkness. Yawning one last time, Atlanta closed her eyes and leaned her head against Archie's shoulder, already fast asleep.

—

When the rest of the team arrived back at their home, they thought it was strange that all the lights were still off. They could hear the TV still on, but no voices.

"Atlanta was here when she called me," Theresa replied, confused. Stepping into the living room, she saw both Archie and Atlanta fast asleep on the couch. Archie was leaning against the arm of the couch, an arm draped around Atlanta who was lying against him. Theresa smirked as the rest of them entered the room. "Guess they were tired," she replied. Herry grinned.

"So that's why the lights were off... never would've guessed Archie had the guts to do that," he added. Jay turned to him, a brief smiling appearing for a moment before it disappeared.

"I think they just fell asleep watching TV, Herry." he added. He glanced at both of them, and suddenly had a bad feeling. "Maybe we should all go to bed, it's pretty late. We'll talk to them in the morning." Turning off the TV, Jay walked up the stairs and reluctantly the rest of the Titans followed. Theresa looked one last time at Atlanta and Archie, before walking to the stairs. Just as she touched the railing, a vision came to her. She saw Archie and Atlanta in danger, but she couldn't tell where they were, or what it was that was after them.

"Oh no..." she whispered. She looked at them again, but they both appeared to be perfectly safe. _I'll talk to them about it in the morning. Archie might not like it, but... he can't deny that these visions have been pretty accurate in the past._

**A/N:** Well a bit shorter for a chapter than I normally like to have and too many notes at the start but that's just a first chapter thing. Anyways, I'm not sure what they call the little radio they contact each other on, I'm assuming communicator and I think I've seen it in other COTT stories, but I could be wrong. Next chapter will be longer, but its past midnight and my moms making me go to bed and I figured it was as good a spot as any to end this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Land of Dreams

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, glad you like it so far.! Anyway, here's the next chapter, should be a bit longer. The last on, excluding the authors notes, was under 2,000 words so I normally like being above that each chapter although I do make exceptions.

**Disclaimer:** CotT isn't mine.

**Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: Land of Dreams

Atlanta stretched and yawned as she woke up. Sitting up, she looked around and gasped. Wherever she was, it definitely was _not_ their living room. Archie, who had been lying next to her, was still fast asleep. Frowning at their situation, Atlanta turned to him and shook him until he woke up.

"What...?" he asked groggily. Then he noticed Atlanta sitting next to him and he jumped. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked her suddenly. Looking around, he soon saw that it was not actually his room that he was in, and he turned to Atlanta again. "Where are we?" he asked her.

"I... I have no idea." Atlanta admitted. She stood up and saw that they seemed to be outside. Archie soon followed her and they walked around for a bit before finally taking a break.

"Man this place seems so huge. Why haven't we been attacked or something yet? This has to be something Cronus has done," Archie added. Atlanta sat down on an enormous rock and nodded.

"Yeah and it would probably explain why we were so tired all of a sudden last night. Well, at least it would, if we... knew where we were." She turned to Archie and saw that he was fumbling around in his pocket. Looking back at his face, she asked, "What are you doing?" Archie pulled his communicator out and showed it to her.

"Contacting the team. They can track us and come get us. Or at least tell us where we are," Archie replied. "Jay, Theresa... Herry, Odie. Neil? Anyone?" Archie replied into the communicator. All he received as a response was static.

"I guess that means we can't talk to the team." Atlanta replied.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Archie muttered. He sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree, and sighed. _Where are we? Are we dreaming? No... although it wouldn't be the first time I've had a dream about Atlanta, this seems... too real. _

"Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation. Who knew you could actually be quiet," Atlanta added. Archie turned to her, ready to retort, but then smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I guess that would come as a surprise. Come on, let's try and find out where we are." Archie replied, standing up. Atlanta stood up and walked over to him.

"Better than sitting here bored out of our minds," Atlanta added.

—

When Theresa woke up the next morning, she walked down the stairs, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Walking into the living room, she saw that Archie and Atlanta were still lying on the couch, fast asleep. _I hope that I'm just being paranoid._ Theresa thought, worried. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Odie standing there.

"You okay?" he asked her. She looked back at Archie and Atlanta before finally nodding.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm okay. It's just... last night, I had another vision. Archie and Atlanta were in danger. I guess I'm just worried. And I find it strange that they both fell asleep on the couch, before we got back, and still stayed there all night." Odie walked over to them and knelt down, observing them.

"They seem to be okay," Odie replied. "Maybe they were just really tired," he suggested. Theresa forced a smile.

"Maybe." she replied. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that even now, they were in danger. She was going to go see Hera, and see if the woman thought Theresa was being paranoid. Odie watched her leave, and he seemed worried. _Better go wake up the others. Theresa might be on to something, _Odie thought.

"Jay! Herry! Neil!" Odie called. He had gone up the stairs and was now calling into the guys rooms. He could hear them groaning, but at the moment it didn't matter. Jay, always one to be ready for anything, was the first one to emerge from the rooms.

"What's up?" he asked Odie.

"Theresa seems to think that Archie and Atlanta are going to be in some kind of danger, soon. They're still asleep on the couch," Odie added. Jay smirked.

"Oh, really..." he replied. He turned around as a complaining Neil and a yawning Herry came out of their rooms. "So, where is Theresa?" Jay asked casually.

"She left, she never said where but I'm assuming she's at the school. I don't know if we should leave Archie and Atlanta alone though," Odie added. They began walking down the stairs and Neil, who had previously been admiring his image in the mirror, quickly spoke up.

"They deserve their privacy," he replied. Odie turned to him and sighed.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Neil. They might already be in danger."

"But their just sleeping, how can that be dangerous?" Herry asked.

"I don't know, Herry." Odie replied. They put on their shoes and walked out, heading for the school.

—

Atlanta saw a creature on the path in front of them and pulled Archie into the shadows. Archie, who hadn't seen anything, turned to her confused.

"What are you—?" Archie stopped talking as Atlanta covered his mouth and peered out from the shadows at the thing on the path. Half-woman, half-snake... it could only be Lamia. Once a beautiful woman, Lamia had been turned into the monster she was now by Hera.

"That's Lamia," Atlanta whispered, pointing at the monster.

"You mean... the one that eats travelers?" Archie asked. He seemed a bit frightened at first, but determined to look braver than he felt in front of Atlanta, he pulled his weapon out of his pocket. "Big deal," he replied, shrugging. Atlanta rolled her eyes and backed away.

"Fine, go fight it." Atlanta replied, crossing her arms. "But if she's survived this long, what makes you think we can do this on our own?" Archie frowned, and ran out to attack.

"Archie!" Atlanta cried out. Lamia turned her head and smiled as she saw Archie standing in front of her. He gulped as she lowered her head, and backed away. Atlanta rushed to him, but Lamia hit her with her tail.

"Atlanta!" Archie turned back to Lamia, and tried to swing his whip around her.

"You think you can defeat me?" Lamia hissed. She hit Archie with her tail, knocking him back into a tree. Atlanta shot at her with her weapon, and Lamia turned her attention to her.

"Archie!" Atlanta shouted. Archie rushed over to her and nodded. He swung his whip at Lamia, and Atlanta shot at her. "RUN!" she replied. They started running and Lamia slithered after them. Sliding across the ground, they found a cave that Lamia wouldn't be able to go into, and they went inside.

"I can't believe we just ran from a fight." Archie replied, after Lamia had slithered by.

"Well what do you think we should have done? We might be good fighters, but even with all of the team we can't always defeat the monsters. Normally we don't have to." Atlanta added. She grabbed her own communicator from her pocket and tried to contact the team again, but just like it had for Archie, all she heard was static.

"Great," Archie replied. "We're in some messed up place that's overrun with weird monsters, we can't contact the team, and we're stuck in here until some snake leaves. Could it get any worse?" Archie asked. At that moment, it started raining, and he sat down on a rock inside of the cave.

"It just got worse," Atlanta replied.

—

Theresa walked through the blue portal and stepped into the room. Hera was already in there, saving her the time of having to find her. She rushed over to her.

"Hera! I had a vision, and..." Theresa saw that Hera wasn't replying. Cautiously, she walked over t her. "Hera?" she asked. Hera, who seemed to have previously been deep in thought, turned around and faced her.

"Oh, Theresa... I didn't see you there." Hera replied.

"Listen, Hera... I had a vision, and I think that Atlanta and Archie are in trouble. And it's strange... they both fell asleep on the couch last night, before we got home, and they were still there this morning. It didn't even look like they had moved at all." Theresa added. Hera frowned, and started walking away a little, before turning around.

"What is this vision you had?" she asked finally. Theresa laughed sheepishly.

"Well... I couldn't exactly see much. All I know is I saw Archie and Atlanta, but they were alone. They looked terrified and they were running... I don't know where, and I don't know what from. It just bothered me. And Atlanta said she thought she saw Cronus' portal yesterday when she was boarding with Archie," Theresa added. Hera stared at her thoughtfully.

"We should keep an eye on the two of them. For now, there is nothing we can do except be on guard. Tell me anything else you might know, and I will look into it." Hera replied. Sighing, Theresa nodded. Somehow, she had figured that Hera would say something like that. Turning around, she started to go through the portal, but she stopped and turned around.

"Hera?" Hera turned around.

"Yes, Theresa?"

"I know that there's something going on, right now. Archie and Atlanta... I sense them in danger, grave danger, but... they haven't left the couch. I'm really worried about them." Hera stared back at her sadly.

"I am too, Theresa." she replied softly, after Theresa had passed through the portal again. "I am too."

**A/N:** Well, that's the latest chapter. Hope you like it, and to Nuuoa Eclaire— again, I'm really sorry, and I'm so grateful that you seemed to be curious about what's going to happen, and hopefully this chapter came as a surprise. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and if you're going to review, please be honest about what you think. If I ever want to be a professional writer, I need some feedback now for future reference. Thanks, and 'til next time...


	3. Scamander's Revenge

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed thus far and here is the next chapter. Hopefully you will find it longer, and more descriptive, then last time. And if not, let me know. Anyways I'm going to stop talking and work on this chapter. Let's see how it works out... lol.

**Note:** Also, I know now that their "communicator" is known as their PMR, but I was wondering, what's the room that they enter when they step out of the portal? Any specific name? Since I'm still technically new to the show, although I've seen half of the season already (second half), I'm not entirely sure. If you could let me know (that is, if you know yourself, or even if it was said or not) I'd really appreciate it. Sorry for the tad interruption! Also I now know (from reading up on it) that Atlanta's new weapon that replaced her Bola's is a wrist cross-bow (it was in the Cronus' Flying Circus draft-script, you can get the link for it on wikipedia)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CotT.

**Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: Scamander's Revenge

Atlanta sighed, listening to the rain still falling outside. _It's been raining for hours! _She thought. She was tired, bored, and stuck inside a tiny cave that was inhabited by who knows what, and worse than any of that, Archie was fast asleep, and snoring loudly. _If we're in a dream, _Atlanta thought, _then why is it I can't make him— STOP — snoring? Maybe we aren't in a dream... _sighing, she stood up and decided she'd walk further into the cave to see what might be there. Maybe there was even another way out, or— although Atlanta highly doubted this— a portal that would take them back home. With that thought in her mind, Atlanta walked through the low water that had flooded into the cave from the rain. Water dripped from the cave walls, coming in from one place or another, and Atlanta hurried along. The water felt cold on her legs, now that the bottoms of her pants were completely soaked, and the less time she spent wading through water, the better. Turning a corner, she gasped. In front of her, she saw a woman sleeping— but this was no ordinary woman. Who it was, Atlanta had no way of knowing, but this woman was wearing clothes that were now covered in blood and torn in several places. Atlanta's stomach felt sick as she saw a dead corpse next to the woman. _We have to get out of here, fast._ Atlanta quietly backed away and walked back to where Archie was still currently sleeping. Atlanta quickly went over to him and started shaking him until he woke up.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was still tired," Archie yawned, sitting up. Instead of responding, Atlanta grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. He stared back at her, confused. "Atlanta..." he started. Once he saw that she intended to drag him outside of the cave, he jerked his hand back. Atlanta turned to him, frustrated.

"Archie, come on!" Atlanta tried to grab his hand again, but he quickly crossed his arms so that she didn't have access to them.

"Have you looked outside recently?" Archie asked her. Atlanta had, but she turned to face the cave entrance anyway. The rain was coming down so hard that it was flooding outside, and the wind had picked up since they had been in the cave and the trees were swaying from side to side, looking as if one more gust of wind would uproot them entirely from the ground.

"Yeah, I have," Atlanta lowered her voice, "but while you were snoring away on the ground there, I went further into the cave. There's some strange woman there, and she's covered in blood, her clothes are torn, and there's some dead guy on the ground next to her," Atlanta added.

"How do you know he's dead? He could just be... sleeping." Archie told her.

"Maybe because the guy had no skin left on him!" Atlanta exclaimed. At that, Archie quickly ran out of the cave.

"Come on!" he shouted. It was hard to hear him over the wind and rain, and the second Atlanta stepped out she was completely soaked.

"Great..." she muttered to herself. "No need to shower now." she added sarcastically. She ran as fast as she could, catching up to Archie in mere seconds.

"Have you tried the PMR again yet?" Archie asked her. They both stopped running, now that they were far away from the cave, and walked normally.

"No. I don't think it'll work, though, Archie." Atlanta told him. Archie pulled out his own PMR from his pocket and tried contacting Jay. "Jay?" Archie spoke into the PMR. Again, all there was on the other end was static. Sighing, Archie pocketed the PMR. He was about to continue walking when Atlanta put her arm in front of him, stopping him.

"What?" Archie asked her, confused. He saw where she was looking, and noticed the bridge, a hundred feet above a raging river. Gulping, Archie backed up. "L-l-ladies first," he told her, stepping away from the bridge. It didn't appear to be very sturdy— a simple rope bridge, and with the wind blowing as fiercely as it was, the bridge was swaying from side to side. Atlanta rolled her eyes and began to slowly cross the bridge.

"Thanks, Arch." she called back. "Really, now you decide to act like a gentleman." she muttered. _Don't look down... _she told herself. _You're perfectly safe as long as you **don't** look down..._ Atlanta gulped, right in the middle of the bridge, and looked down.

"Don't look down!" Archie shouted to her, but his words were too late. Atlanta started to get dizzy, watching the water slapping against sharp rocks at the bottom.Archie, noticing how Atlanta was suddenly no longer making her way across the bridge, started to go to her as quickly as he could without falling. Once he reached her, he saw she was staring at the ground. "Atlanta," Archie put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to keep moving. I'm right behind you," Archie added, hoping it would be of some comfort. Atlanta nodded and started walking again. She felt a little stupid for getting scared like that— and she also knew Archie was there to help her get across if she needed it. He was afraid of water, and just because she panicked he was already there by her side.

They had almost made it to the other end of the bridge, when suddenly a strong gust of wind came, blowing it sideways. Atlanta fell through one of the boards on the bridge, and was holding on.

"Atlanta!" Archie cried out. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but the side of the bridge that they were on broke up. Holding on to the bridge, Archie looked down and saw Atlanta still holding on. The bridge, once it had fallen, wasn't too much further from the ground— it was built to cross a huge gap, so it had to be long. But staring at the water raging below him, Archie didn't exactly want to let go of the bridge.

"Archie, we can't just hang here all day!" Atlanta shouted up to him. _I know that... _Archie thought, _but I can't let go either. _"ARCHIE!" Atlanta called. Archie looked down and saw that Atlanta was now hanging from the bridge, holding on with only one arm. He took a deep breath and looked around. There was no way they could climb up the bridge, because it was too far to go and it was more likely they'd fall. _We have to jump. _Archie realized.

"Atlanta! We have to jump!" he shouted.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "We'll kill ourselves!" Archie grabbed on to a small tree that had grown out of the dirt wall and held on to it, letting go of the bridge. _This better work..._ Archie thought. Closing his eyes for a moment, Archie let go of the branch. "Archie!" Atlanta screamed. Archie landed on the ground hard, but it wasn't as far of a fall as he had expected. Luckily enough, he had landed on soft ground, and was still far enough from the water that he didn't seem to be in any real danger. _And I thought Neil was the lucky one, _Archie thought, smirking. He looked up and saw that Atlanta still hadn't let go of the bridge.

"Atlanta! You have to let go!" Archie called up. Atlanta let go of the bridge and fell to the ground. Archie rushed over to her. "Are... you okay?" he asked her, concerned. Standing up and wiping the dirt off of her pants, Atlanta nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe you let go," she added. "I know how terrified of the water you can be, but... still, you did it. _And_ you even practically ran across the bridge when I stopped moving. I... thanks, Archie." Atlanta replied finally. Archie stood there awkwardly.

"Uh... you're... welcome. Come on, let's go." he added. They walked along the bit of shoreline that was available when suddenly, the sky cleared up instantly. The sun was shining, and the grass was just barely glistening with fresh fallen rain. Archie stopped in his tracks and took a moment to enjoy the fresh air and beautiful scenery. When he started to walk again, he tripped over a rock and fell into the river. Luckily for him, the river wasn't flowing as strongly as before and he could get out without any problems. Atlanta started laughing at him, but when Archie didn't bother getting up, she stopped.

"Oh come on, Archie," she replied finally. "Let's go," Archie didn't move, so Atlanta outstretched her arm and offered him it, but he stayed where he was, staring straight ahead. Atlanta followed his gaze and gasped. The river that Archie had fallen in led straight to a waterfall, meaning they'd have to cross the river and climb up the wall on the other side. _Great..._ Atlanta thought. _Just great._

"This is going to be awhile," Archie realized. Atlanta sighed and started walking closer to the waterfall.

"Yeah. The best spot for us to climb is over there, at least we'd have something to hold onto," Atlanta pointed out. The place she wanted to get to was near the waterfall— and it wasn't much better, but there was the odd crooked tree sticking out, along with tree roots, and at least if they fell, they'd fall into the water. _Archie won't like that, _Atlanta realized. _But I won't mention that part to him._ She thought smirking.

"Okay, but the river better not be deeper there— maybe we should just cross here," Archie added. He waited for a response, standing up, and he looked around. "Atlanta?" he called. He saw she was already up near the waterfall, reaching her hands under the waterfall and wetting the back of her neck. He looked up at the sun, and then shook his head. It _was_ getting hot out. He jogged over to where Atlanta was standing and sat down.

"We could... probably rest here. I mean, it's so peaceful," Atlanta motioned around her. They were surrounded by wildlife— a forest just on the side of the waterfall they had come with, where birds were chirping and mysterious creatures were hunting— something Atlanta felt like doing. The waterfall of course sounded peaceful, and for a moment, Atlanta forgot all about the fact that they had no idea where they were and that they still had to watch out for Lamia as well as whoever that girl inside of the cave had been.

While Atlanta was relaxing for the first time since they had woke up in this strange place, Archie couldn't help but turn his gaze to her. She was sitting next to him, holding her knees close to her and staring out across the river at— absolutely nothing. Sighing, Archie turned away from her and saw something bubbling in the water. _What the...?_ Suddenly, a male figure emerged from the water, narrowing his eyes.

"Archie..." Atlanta stood up and started backing away from the figure. "What IS that?" she asked, pulling out her wrist cross-bow and prepared to shoot at it, but Archie stopped her.

"It's not hurting us," he told her. Atlanta lowered her arm.

"Fine." she replied. Suddenly she heard something muttering, and looked at Archie. "Was that... you?" she asked him. Archie shook his head and stepped towards the figure, his whip ready.

"Achilles..." _Huh? I'm not Achilles! I'm just his descendant! _Archie thought.

"No, _Archie..." _Archie told it. The figure moved towards him and grabbed him, pulling him away from where he was standing and holding him up so that he was just above the deep part of the river.

"Let him go!" Atlanta aimed her wrist cross-bow at the figure. "He's not Achilles!"

"I'm... his... descendant!" Archie gasped.

"Achilles escaped me once, but not again... no one makes a fool of Scamander!" Scamander shouted. _Whose Scamander? _

"What do you mean, he escaped you once?" Atlanta asked. She lowered her wrist cross-bow slightly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was asked by the wife of Hector, to drown Achilles... she never told me he couldn't be drowned!" Scamander added angrily. "But if this is only his descendant... then he can die in Achilles place!" Scamander shouted. He started to lower Archie into the water, but Atlanta shot at him with her wrist cross-bow.

"I don't think so!" she shouted. Distracting Scamander for a mere second was all the time Archie needed. He broke free of Scamanders grip and ran over by Atlanta. He pulled out his whip, and attempted to wrap it around Scamander, but Scamander caught it with his hand, and pulled, pulling Archie towards him with it.

"No!" Atlanta shouted. She shot at Scamander again, but it didn't even seem to distract him, let alone wound him. _Archie..._ Scamander turned towards Atlanta, and smiled. _What's he doing?_ Atlanta thought, confused. "Please... don't hurt him!" she begged. She had no idea why she was begging him— fighting was more fun— but for some reason, she had a feeling it would work. Archie struggled in Scamander's grip, trying to break free.

"Why not?" Scamander asked her. Atlanta was taken aback.

"Because he's my friend! Because he didn't do anything to you! There's too many reasons," Atlanta cried out. "Please," she added softly. Scamander threw Archie at the other side of the river and approached Atlanta.

"This time, I will let you both go... but be warned, despite your beauty, Atalanta, I will never forgive Achilles for making a fool of me, and if I must get to him through his descendant, I will." Scamander sank back into the water, and disappeared. Where, Atlanta had no idea— the water was fairly deep, but not THAT deep.

"Why did he let us go?" Archie asked her, after Atlanta had crossed the river.

"I guess because... he thought I was beautiful. Talk about shallow," Atlanta added. Archie frowned and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, he thought you were beautiful? What makes you think that?" he asked. Atlanta raised her eyebrow at this.

"Does it matter? Thanks to me, we're safe— for now. And he said "despite your beauty." Didn't you hear him?" she asked. Atlanta reached up and grabbed a tree root that was sticking out of the dirt wall, pulling herself up.

"No, I couldn't hear anything," Archie told her, following her up the wall.

"Scamander... I've never even heard of him. Jay's the one who reads up on all these God's, not me," Atlanta's foot slipped from the root it had been on, and hit Archie in the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Archie!" Atlanta apologized. They went up the wall a little higher in silence before Archie finally spoke.

"Scamander always had a soft spot for beautiful women... I don't know much about it, just that Hector's wife Andromanche was bathing in the river and Scamander appeared. She begged him to kill Achilles because he was going to kill Hector. But because Achille's mother was a sea-goddess, he didn't die when Scamander drowned him." Atlanta reached the top first and pulled herself up to the ground, breathing heavy.

"_Finally!" _she breathed. Archie came up soon after and they both sat up there, taking a moment to relax before they had to continue on their way. "So I guess you should be thanking me right now," Atlanta replied finally. Archie looked at her blankly.

"Uh, for _what?_" he asked her. Atlanta stood up, smiling.

"For being so beautiful!"

**A/N:** Well there's the latest chapter, hopefully its decent. Anyway, a few matters I want to address. Firstly, it will probably be a bit more descriptive over time, depending on what's going on and such. Next, I tried looking it up but I couldn't find anything that said what Scamander looked like, so I just didn't describe that. And the woman in the cave will play a part a bit later on... anyways, this chapter was a fair bit longer and more descriptive, so now I just have to wait and see what else I can improve on (and no matter what, there's always something, because nobody's perfect... so expect many things to be improved in the future. I might even redo this story after its been completed for awhile, and make it a bit better... if I feel up to it, lol). R&R, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. The God Of Sleep

**A/N:** Well for some reason the site was too "overloaded with traffic" to process my request which was to upload the last chapter, so I thought I'd work on this one a bit before my friend came over since I might not get to then. By the way, today I saw The Nature of Things— that episode rocked lol. Anyways, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Class of the Titans is not, as usual, mine.

**Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Four: The God of Sleep

Theresa ran into Jay, Herry, Odie and Neil when she came out of the janitor's closet.

"Oh, sorry guys!" she apologized. She continued walking, and when she realized they were staring after her confused, she motioned for them to follow. "We have to check on Archie and Atlanta, I'll explain on the way," she called back. Shrugging, the guys quickly caught up to her and they got in Herry's truck. Once Herry had pulled out of the school parking lot, Jay turned to Theresa.

"Okay, Theresa, what's up? Why do we have to check on Archie and Atlanta?" he asked her. Theresa looked out the car window, feeling very uneasy.

"I just have a really bad feeling, and I can't shake it away. I think they're in danger... I talked to Hera about it. She told me that I should keep an eye on them, but... that there wasn't anything anyone could do until they were for sure in danger. But I feel like they already are, and that's why we have to go check up on them." Theresa added firmly. Jay turned back so that he was facing the front, but Herry slammed on the breaks when Neil screamed loudly.

"What is it? Is it Cronus?" Jay asked, turning back to face Neil. Neil shook his head and took off his seatbelt. Opening the car door, her turned back so that he was facing the team.

"No, a sale on cashmere sweaters! If it was Cronus, I'd scream more like this!" Neil screamed again as if he had seen Cronus, and both Jay and Theresa turned and stared blankly at each other.

"Fine, we'll catch up with you later," Jay replied. "Neil— _be careful_. Don't let your guard down." Herry started driving again, and Odie, who had been silent for awhile, started laughing.

"Is it just me, or did the second scream sound exactly the same as the first?" he asked. Theresa smirked, looking back at where they had dropped Neil off.

"I'd say that it was everyone who thought that, Odie. Come on guys, we have to get back, fast." she replied firmly. A few minutes later, Herry pulled into the driveway and they went into the house, Theresa in the lead. She rushed into the living room, and found Archie and Atlanta, still sleeping soundly on the couch. _Oh no... something's wrong, it has to be!_ She thought, worried.

"Jay! They're still asleep. You know its not like them!" Theresa cried out. Jay shook his head, deep in thought. Odie walked in and knelt down beside Archie and Atlanta, observing them.

"Maybe she's right, Jay. Look at this..." Odie pointed at Archie, who was now holding Atlanta's hand tightly. "They weren't holding hands before. Something's up with them... and Atlanta's PMR was on the table before, now its in her hand. She would have to wake up to grab that, and if she did, she must have lied back down— but that's not like her, OR Archie. Maybe we should take them to Hera." Jay knelt down beside Odie and both of them jumped back when they heard Atlanta shout, "Let him go! He's not Achilles!"

"Guys, Archie's turning white!" Theresa screamed, running over. She tried to shake him awake. "Archie, Atlanta, _please_ wake up!"she cried. Herry came over.

"Come on, we should take them to Hera, now!" he exclaimed. Jay nodded.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Do you think... maybe Atlanta's just having a bad dream?" Jay asked, unsure suddenly. Theresa turned to him, hysteric.

"She told someone to let Archie go, and suddenly he turns white! You think that's a coincidence?" she asked him. Jay shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "But... let's just take them to the school and worry about it then." Herry picked up Atlanta, taking her to the truck. Odie and Jay both grabbed Archie and Theresa held the door open for them. Once they had got out, she touched the door, and another vision came to her. She saw a woman in torn clothing, covered in blood. She was staring down a fair sized drop-off hill, at two figures climbing up the other side. As quickly as the vision had come, it was gone. _But they're right here... how can they be in danger? Am I seeing the future, or... what's happening now?_ Theresa thought. She held her head as it started to pound, and followed the guys into the truck.

—

"Oh dear," Hera breathed as they brought Archie and Atlanta in the room. "What's happened to them?" she demanded. Herry, Jay and Odie placed them down on some large pillows on the ground, just until they could find a more permanent spot.

"I don't know, but earlier when we got back, Atlanta shouted at someone to let Archie go and said he wasn't Achilles— and then Archie's face turned so white that it looked like he was dying," Theresa informed her. Hera walked over to where the two sleeping heroes lay, and observed them curiously.

"They seem fine now," Jay added. "But it was really scary. On the way up here, we heard them mumbling... if their dreaming, they have to be having the same dream." Hera's head shot up at this, and she appeared to be deep in thought. The titans looked at one another, realizing that it would probably be best if they let her think whatever she was thinking and then talk to her.

"Both of them having the same dream? Hypnos!" Hera exclaimed suddenly. Jay's head shot up.

"Hypnos? But... he's not bad, is he?" Jay asked. Hera shook her head.

"No, I do not believe he is. However, if Cronus got to him... who knows what is possible. He might even be under a spell, unable to control his own actions. Or perhaps, Cronus has promised him something..." Hera trailed off, as if trying to figure out what there was that Cronus could possibly promise to Hypnos that would make him switch sides.

"So then, Hypnos has cast a spell on them so that their stuck sleeping? But why would they be in danger?" Odie asked.

"Wait— isn't Hypnos' son "Dreams"? Could he be able to make them dream their... somewhere else... and put them in danger?" Jay asked. Seeing Hera sit down in a chair, the Titans followed her and sat down on the couch in front of her. Hera sighed, glancing back at where Archie and Atlanta lay before facing the Titans again.

"I've never heard of Dreams having that ability, but it is possible. But what I think is most likely, is that being under Cronus' spell, Hypnos can do magic he was never capable of before." Hera told them. Theresa wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling worried. _Hera looks worried about them... and if she's worried, what hope is there?_ She thought sadly. _No! I can't think that way— Archie and Atlanta will be fine. We just have to save them before they get into too much danger, wherever it is that they are. _Theresa told herself. Taking a deep breath, she realized she had missed part of what Hera had told them.

"So if their in a dream, how can we help them?" Herry asked. "I mean, wouldn't we have to go into the dream?" Hera seemed shocked at this idea.

"No! I wouldn't allow that. It's too dangerous, you'd have to convince Hypnos to put you in the dream and even then, he probably wouldn't know where Archie and Atlanta were, so you'd have to find them. If you did find them, how could you get out? No, you have to find Hypnos, and break the spell Cronus has on him. Break the spell, and I'm sure that he will bring them back. Perhaps by breaking the spell alone, if it is Cronus' power that's putting Archie and Atlanta in the dream, they will return." Hera looked at them all sternly, and Odie spoke up.

"But what if that doesn't work? What if by breaking the spell, their trapped forever?" he asked. Theresa frowned at him. _You're a bundle of sunshine sometimes, Odie..._ she thought sarcastically.

"You must trust me. I know these God's better than all of you put together— and I have experienced what they can do. But if you are somehow transported to the dream, all of you will be lost forever. Only you can stop Cronus." she added firmly. Standing up, Hera left the room, and the Titans to their thoughts. They all were worried about their friends.

"I hope she's right." Herry replied finally. Theresa sighed, and walked over to their friends. They seemed to be fine, not muttering anymore, but if they were in some dream, then there was no way to know what was happening to them. _I wish I could warn you about that woman... please be alright, guys... we can't defeat Cronus without you. But more importantly, we can't lose our friends..._ Theresa jumped as she felt an arm wrap around her. Jay had joined her, and so had Herry and Odie. They were all watching their friends, each with the exact same look of worry etched in their face.

"She's got to be right. If we can't trust Hera, who can we trust?" Jay replied softly. They were silent for a few moments, waiting for Hera to return and tell them where they should go, until finally Theresa decided to tell them what she had saw.

"The other night... I had a vision. I saw Archie and Atlanta running, but... I never saw what they were running from. And then again I saw them, just when we were bringing them here, but they were climbing and I saw them from behind some strange woman. She's heading after them, I know it. And I don't think she's friendly... her clothes were torn and she looked like she was covered in blood. Who knows what she could do to them?" Theresa added. Jay and Odie nodded in agreement, but Herry stood up.

"Guys, these are our friends! Archie and Atlanta are two of the best fighters I've seen, and they can take care of themselves. They can't keep it up forever, but I know that if we get to Hypnos fast, they'll be just fine." Herry walked over to where Hera had exited, and looked to see if he saw her. When he didn't, he returned to the others who were still by Archie and Atlanta's side.

"I wonder what happens... if they get badly hurt, or worse, _die, _in this dream." Theresa finally spoke quietly. Jay stood up and walked over so he was standing next to Herry.

"Guys, Herry's right. We have to focus more on finding Hypnos and getting Atlanta and Archie out of this dream, not on whether they can protect themselves. Worrying won't help them, it'll only make things worse for us. Come on, let's go find out where Hera went. We're going to find Hypnos." Jay stated firmly. The others, taking a last look at the sleeping Archie and Atlanta, stood up and followed him. Theresa stopped in the doorway and turned back, looking at her two friends sleeping. _They look so peaceful... yet even now, they might be fighting to save themselves. We have to find Hypnos, fast... before it's too late. _

—

"I feel like we've been walking for hours," Atlanta complained. She looked up at the now blinding sun, and sighed. Could it get any hotter out? Between the heat, the severe brightness of the day, and the odd thing here and there chasing them, or fighting them, it wasn't exactly going well. _And I can't shake the feeling that we're being followed... maybe I should mention it to Archie. _Atlanta shook her head. _Then again, he'd probably just laugh at me and call me paranoid. Maybe I am. Who could blame me, after what's happened today?_ Archie stopped walking and crossed his arms.

"That's it, I'm not walking another step without taking a break. Come on, let's sit over in the shade, you look like you're ready to pass out." Archie told her. Atlanta walked over to where there were trees, and sat down, leaning against one. It felt so nice to be out of the sun, that she took a deep breath of fresh air, almost inhaling a bug.

"Disgusting." she replied, sneezing. Archie just laughed at her, but he said nothing. Although he never mentioned it either, he also felt as if someone was tracking them. Every now and then, he thought he saw a shadow pass them, heard the rustling of leaves and the sound of a twig breaking nearby. _Then again, there are probably animals here. _Suddenly Archie and Atlanta jumped to their feet, hearing a loud crunching sound coming from behind them.

"We should keep walking." Archie replied, already starting to walk again. Atlanta nodded, running ahead of him.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," she called back. Archie jogged after her, and when Atlanta got tired and stopped running, he caught up. He glanced behind his shoulder before continuing. Atlanta slowed down, and Archie soon made his way ahead of her.

"I feel like we're being followed." Archie called back. When he received no response, he turned around to see what Atlanta was doing. "Atlanta?" he called. As he called her name, he saw that she was swaying and just as she was about to fall and hit the ground, Archie ran to her and caught her. "Atlanta..." he muttered, moving his position around so that it was more comfortable for him. He waited until she had opened her eyes before loosening his grip on her. "Are you okay?" he asked her finally, concerned. Atlanta sat up, not realizing she was now sitting on Archie's lap.

"I don't... really... know." she told him softly. "I... guess... it was this heat." she decided finally. Archie saw that her face was pretty red and that she did seem as if the heat was getting to her.

"Maybe we should get out of the sun and travel in the shade for awhile, at least until its night time." Archie suggested. Atlanta nodded and tried standing back up again. She stumbled at first, so Archie helped her over to the shade before she finally started to walk easier on her own. They traveled in silence for awhile, and soon night had fallen. Atlanta stopped walking and turned to Archie.

"It's late, and we have no way of seeing where we're going now." Atlanta replied, yawning. Archie looked up at the sky and saw that Atlanta was right— the moon would have been more than enough light, if only it wasn't hidden behind the dark storm clouds. _I think it might rain again... _Archie thought. He looked around for some place that they could stay the night that would be safe. _Maybe we could do shifts... well, I'll probably just let Atlanta sleep. She still seems like she's feeling sick, but I don't have to tell her that. _Finally Archie saw a place where they could rest— it was the first bit of flat land they had come across since night time had arrived, and for miles it seemed past that, it was nothing but curvy hills.

"Listen, I got to sleep a lot earlier so I'm not really all that tired. Uh... why don't you, you know, go to sleep and I'll keep watch." Archie told her. He walked over and sat down, leaning against a tree. Atlanta sat next to him.

"Why do you get to keep watch first? I'll miss out on all the fun," she remarked. Archie grinned.

"Just go to sleep, okay?"

**A/N:** Well there's the next chapter, not much to say on this one, it was a bit more about the other Titans back in New Olympia but anyways R&R let me know what you think.


	5. The Others

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter for you guys, I want to try and get the chapters out fairly quickly so that I can finish this story and have another story complete— since with this story I know exactly where I want it to go and what I want to happen, and I just throw in some ideas in between to make it the way it is now. So, let me know what you think since feedback is definitely appreciated. I love to hear what people think and I can't improve (at least not much) if you guys don't help me out, so please R&R if you have the time!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Class of the Titans doesn't belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be DYING to see Bows and Eros as well as See You At The Crossroads -sobs uncontrollably- AHH!

**Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Five: The Others

After the heroes had found Hera, she told them that she had no idea where Hypnos might be at the moment and that even as they spoke, Hermes was working on finding him. This didn't cheer the team up very much, knowing that their friends were constantly in danger even though they were just lying in the other room, sleeping soundly. _I wonder how they feel, knowing that they can't do anything but fight for survival until we can get Hypnos to bring them back? _Theresa thought to herself, sadly. They were all hanging out at the school until Hermes had located Hypnos. Jay and Odie were in the library looking up anything on Hypnos that they could find, and seeing if they could find any reference to some place that Hypnos might hide out— so far, they had had no luck. Neil was for the most part just admiring his image in his mirror, while lying on the couch in the room that Archie and Atlanta were in. After he had bought a new sweater, he had come back to the school, assuming the team had headed there. Herry moved back and forth, whether he was helping Odie and Jay in the library, or watching Archie and Atlanta with Theresa.

"This is _so _boring, can't we just look this Hypnos guy up in the phonebook and call him?" Neil asked, never taking his eyes off of his image reflecting back at him in the mirror. Theresa turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you really think we'd find Hypnos in the phonebook, Neil? I mean what, are we just supposed to look him up in the yellow pages under 'sleeping'?" she asked tiredly. Turning back to their friends, Theresa saw Atlanta shift her position in her sleep. Holding her breath, she let it out when she realized Atlanta was just moving around in her sleep, not waking up. _Well still, it's a bit of an improvement— before neither of them were moving at all, at least now they are. _Theresa thought. When Atlanta moved closer to Archie in her sleep and snuggled in closer, Theresa smiled evilly. _Hmm, I'm really worried about them, but... I can still take a picture!_ She thought. Standing up, Theresa left through the janitor's closet and went to her locker, where she was pretty sure she might have her camera in there— and sure enough, after opening her locker she saw that it was in there.

When Theresa went back through the portal in the janitor's closet, and walked over to where Archie and Atlanta were lying down, she saw that in her absence Archie had wrapped his arm around Atlanta. _So cute!_ Theresa thought. She held the camera up and took a few pictures, deciding she'd show them to Archie and Atlanta when they were awake. Just as she was looking at the pictures on the camera, Jay and Odie walked into the room.

"Hera's coming to talk to us, I think she knows where Hypnos might be," Jay informed them. He saw Theresa holding her camera in her hands when she walked over to sit with them, and he stared at her questioningly. She looked down, and just realized she still had the camera.

"Oh, I was taking a picture of those two," Theresa jerked her thumb in Archie and Atlanta's direction. Jay leaned back in the chair so he could have view of their two friends, and then returned to his normal sitting position.

"Oh, okay. Why?" he asked. Theresa showed him the picture, and he passed it to the others who had grown curious.

"Why did you take a picture of them like that?" Herry asked, passing the camera back to Theresa. She placed it down on an end table and turned back to him.

"Because it's cute, and because they'll never believe it if we just tell them." she replied. "Maybe now Atlanta will see Archie likes her," she added. Herry seemed surprised.

"You know?" he exclaimed.

"Uh, _yeah..._ who doesn't? Other than Atlanta," she added as an afterthought. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and Theresa quickly fell silent. Hera stepped forward so that she was in view of all the heroes, and waited for their complete attention. Once they had stopped chatting, they faced her and waited for her to speak.

"Hermes has searched for where he thinks Hypnos might be found, and while he was searching... I don't know how to say this, but it is now no longer only Archie and Atlanta that are in this dream. Innocent people from all over New Olympia have been in a deep slumber and we believe Hypnos has also cast them into this dream. It appears so far that only New Olympia is experiencing this. The most recent person reported in this condition was at this address," As Hera said this, she handed a slip of paper to Jay with an address on it. "I believe Hypnos may still be nearby, but regardless, I have no doubt in my mind that you will run into Cronus during your search, and if you do, you must find out where he has Hypnos." With that said, Hera slowly walked back to where she had come from, and Jay stood up almost instantly.

"Okay, let's go guys. I think that Archie and Atlanta are safe here... at least, as safe as they can be, considering the circumstances. Nobody will be able to get to them here, but... we have to find Hypnos if we want to guarantee their safety. Herry, do you know where this is?" Jay asked, handing the slip over to Herry. The team was walking through the portal into the janitor's closet, wasting no time in heading to the address Hera had given them.

"Oh yeah, that's not far from our dorm, let's go." Herry quickly got into the driver's seat of his truck and put the keys in the ignition as he waited for the rest of the team to get in. Once they were all in the truck, seatbelts on, he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed in the direction of their dorm. Instead of turning at the light, he kept going straight which was where the address said they had to go. Herry slowed down as they got closer.

"Look for number thirty-seven," Jay told everyone. They looked out the window and finally Neil saw the house and pointed.

"There! There it is!" he exclaimed. Herry pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

"So, now what do we do Jay?" he asked. "We can't really go inside and ask where Hypnos is, since whoever answered wouldn't know." Jay thought for a moment, looking around the block.

"We split up and start searching. Everyone has their PMR's, right?" Jay asked. When everybody nodded, he continued. "Theresa and I will try and see if we can find out about what might have happened from whoever lives in this house. Herry, you drive around with Odie and Neil, and see if you can find any places you think Hypnos might be, or if you see anything suspicious. Keep us informed of your location every now and then, in case something happens. Theresa and I will do the same." Jay and Theresa took off their seatbelts and got out of Herry's truck, and started walking up the steps to the house.

"Jay, what exactly are we supposed to say? We don't know these people and besides that, maybe nobody's home. Or maybe they'll just slam the door in our faces," Theresa pointed out. Jay raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. Sighing, he lowered his hand.

"I know that, Theresa. But we have to try," he replied determinedly. Raising his hand again, he knocked on the door. For a few moments, there was silence, but finally they heard someone calling, saying that they would be there soon.

"Here goes nothing..." Theresa muttered.

—

Herry parked and turned off his truck. Taking a deep breath, he took his seatbelt off and stepped out of the vehicle, waiting for Odie and Neil. Once they had got out, they walked over to him.

"You think Hypnos will be here?" Odie asked. Herry shrugged, starting to walk.

"Who knows," he called back. They had been driving along the road when suddenly they had noticed a dirt path going off into the trees. They had no idea where it would lead, or even if it was a place that Hypnos would hide, but it couldn't hurt to check. Odie pulled his PMR out of his pocket.

"Jay, Theresa, you there?" he asked. He waited until Jay had responded, and then continued. "Listen, we were driving along the road and saw this dirt path. If you guys walk a little bit up you'll see it, its not hard to miss."

"Okay, we'll meet you th— I can't talk now, someone's coming to the door." Odie closed his PMR and put it back in his pocket. "Okay guys, let's go." Herry started walking ahead, when suddenly Neil screamed. Sighing, Herry turned around and looked at Neil.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"I heard a growling noise!" Neil exclaimed, pointing forward. Herry sighed, and rubbed his stomach.

"That was me, I didn't eat this morning." he told him. "Come on, let's go, and try not to scream unless you see something." Herry told him. They started walking again through the trees, until finally they were completely surrounded by trees. Herry thought he saw something up ahead, and he narrowed his eyes, as if that would help him see it better.

"Does anyone even know what Hypnos looks like?" Odie asked.

"Duh, he's a God." Neil replied. Odie stared blankly back at him.

"Thanks, Neil." he replied. _For pointing out the obvious... _Odie added in his head. "But I mean, physical traits. Something you could recognize him as." Neil screamed, and pointed straight ahead, one hand partly in his mouth.

"Does he look like... _that?"_ Neil exclaimed. Odie and Herry turned around and saw someone sinking back into the shadows.

"Let's go!" Herry exclaimed. He pulled out his own PMR and shouted into it, "Jay, Theresa, we found him!"

—

Jay smiled apologetically at the woman who had answered the door, and pulled out his PMR.

"Where are you?" he asked quietly. Herry quickly told him where he was, and Jay closed his PMR.

"Found who?" the woman asked suspiciously. Jay and Theresa had knocked on the door, and an elderly woman had answered. At first, she had been extremely reluctant to let them in, but after Jay and Theresa explained that their friends were suffering from a condition similar— they obviously left out the part about looking for Hypnos— she had agreed to let them in for a few moments and tell them what she knew. So far she had said how her granddaughter had felt sleepy, even though she had been perfectly fine a few moments ago. She had fallen asleep while she was walking and fell to the ground, sleeping soundly.

"Oh, we were looking for another one of our friends, we thought maybe they had come down with whatever it is that everyone seems to be getting," Theresa filled in when Jay didn't speak. Jay stood up and walked over to the door, but turned around.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we have to go. Thank you for your time, and if we find out anything that we think you'll want to know, we'll tell you." With that said, Jay and Theresa walked out of the old woman's house and started running to where Herry had said they were. _Let's hope it wasn't a false alarm... _Jay thought as he ran. _Every minute that goes by it seems another person is stuck in this dream. I wonder if Archie and Atlanta have seen them yet..._

—

Atlanta's eyes fluttered open slowly as she heard the sound of someone speaking. She covered her eyes with her hands, as the sunlight blinded her. Sitting up, she saw Archie was lying next to her, still sleeping. _If he's sleeping, who was talking?_ Atlanta thought. She felt bad about it, because she didn't know how long Archie had slept, but she shook him awake.

"Mmm... what?" Archie asked, yawning. He stretched and sat up, looking around. Seeing how close he had been to Atlanta, he jumped up to his feet and backed away. He cleared his throat again before scratching his head. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep last night," he apologized. Atlanta shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, we're both still alive, so forget about it. Shh!" she replied suddenly, when Archie opened his mouth to speak. She covered his mouth with her hand, and looked around. She had heard the voices again, but where they were coming from, she didn't know. _We just woke up and we already have to fight? Well, at least we got to sleep first._ Atlanta thought.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered to Archie. She lowered her hand, hoping that Archie was smart enough to whisper if he HAD to speak.

"Hear what?" Archie asked. Atlanta didn't answer, but instead started creeping in the direction the voices were coming from. Archie followed quietly behind her, and they both hid near a tree. Out in a clearing, there was two girls and a guy talking to each other. _They look like their from our time, not some creepy God. Then again, maybe their descendants... but on Cronus' side. We can't take that chance, can we?_ Atlanta thought. Suddenly, Archie stepped on a twig, which made a loud cracking sound. The people in the clearing looked in the direction Archie and Atlanta were standing at, and started walking towards them.

"Way to go, Arch." Atlanta told him sarcastically. She outstretched her arm, ready to shoot with her wrist cross-bow if she had to. Archie pulled out his whip and got ready.

"Who are you?" the guy demanded, after they had made their way to Atlanta and Archie.

"We should ask you the same question," Archie retorted. "Listen, we don't have time for conversation, so let's just fight and get this over with, okay?" he cracked his whip on the ground and then got ready to strike, but Atlanta stopped him.

"No! Wait," she added. "This is Archie, and I'm Atlanta... you're not from here, are you?" she asked them. The girls sighed with relief when Atlanta stopped Archie.

"No! We fell asleep and just woke up here." one of the girls replied.

"So I guess we're all in the same boat. I didn't realize anyone else other than Archie and I were here," Atlanta started walking away, and Archie followed, but they stopped when they realized that the others were staring at them.

"Uh... you don't have any weapons, do you?" Archie asked them. They shook their heads, and exchanging a glance with Atlanta, Archie sighed. "You better come with us then, it's a bit dangerous here without them." the others seemed to like that idea, and followed closely behind Archie and Atlanta.

"So, what are your names anyways?" Atlanta asked, trying to make conversation as they made their way through the forest.

"I'm Lizzy," the brown haired girl replied. "And this is Sarah, and Andrew." she motioned at the other two. "I met Andrew here first, when some lion thing was attacking me. He scared it off and then when we were walking around, trying to get out of here when we heard Sarah screaming. Whatever was after her ran off, but it was scary. That was just before we heard you two." she added. Archie stopped walking and held out his arm to stop the others.

"Wait— did you hear that?" Archie replied. He turned around, his whip ready to attack. Lizzy, Sarah and Andrew moved sideways until they were out of the way. Atlanta turned around, raising her hand.

"Yeah, I did. Who's there?" she called. She waited for a response, but it was only silence that greeted her. Sighing, she turned around. "Let's go, I think maybe we were hearing things," she replied finally. She had just started walking when suddenly they heard the distinct sound of a twig breaking behind them.

"Wait here," Atlanta replied. She walked forward with Archie, bracing herself for anything that might pop out from the trees. Suddenly, she saw the woman she had seen in the cave the other day, grinning at her, and advancing towards them. She had a spear in hand, and charged towards them. Atlanta raised her arm and shot at the woman, seeing her as a threat considering she was running at them with a weapon, but she missed. As quickly as she had appeared, the woman had disappeared.

"Where is she?" Atlanta exclaimed, looking around. Suddenly, she looked down at where the woman had been standing and noticed a white sow standing in her place. Atlanta shot at it with her wrist cross-bow, just barely hitting the target as the white sow stormed past them, blood already staining it. Archie was ready with his whip and slashed at the sow, knocking it down to the ground without any life left in it. The sow turned back into the woman, and then disappeared.

"Well that was easy." Archie replied, putting the whip back in his pocket. "I'm actually disappointed, I wanted to start the day off with a good fight." he added. Lizzy, Sarah and Andrew stared back at him as if he was insane. Atlanta walked over to where the sow had been when it had fallen, but there was nothing there— not even a drip of blood.

"Maybe it was easy because she isn't dead. Any guesses just who she was?" Atlanta asked. Archie shrugged.

"How should I know? Odie and Jay are the ones who are into all of this Greek Mythology stuff." he turned to the newcomers.

"What about you guys? Any of you know anything about Greek Mythology?" he asked. _Only apparently its not so much of a myth, is it?_ He thought, amused.

"I do," Andrew volunteered. "Not much, but... mostly I know just about some of the main heroes, and that particular woman crossed paths with Theseus once. I think her name is Phaea, she turns into a wild white sow. She's actually a thief, and pretty violent— she kills whoever she steals from, but I never heard anything about her just disappearing like that." Archie narrowed his eyes, turning back to where the sow had been.

"Phaea... well, maybe nothing dies here." Archie replied. Atlanta lowered her arm and started walking.

"Maybe not, but I'm not about to stick around to find out. Let's go." she called, as she started walking ahead of them. Lizzy, Sarah and Andrew exchanged a glance before turning back and facing them.

"We've agreed that... we want to find out who you are, and what you know about this place, before we go any further than we have already." Sarah replied shyly. "I mean, how do we know you aren't just taking us somewhere where you can... kill us, or something?" Atlanta rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We told you who we are. There isn't much else to say." Atlanta turned around and started walking again, Archie close behind her, but when she realized that the others were still standing back there, she sighed. _Why should I tell them anything? Let them stay here, we can fend for ourselves and if they don't want our protection, we don't have to give it to them._ Atlanta thought, frustrated. _But... we can't do that. Stupid compassion..._

"You won't last long if you just run from everything, and we can fight. That's all you need to know, this is just... a dream, anyways." Atlanta told them firmly.

"Well of course it's a _dream_," Andrew replied, laughing. "As if any of this would be real, I mean, mythical creatures, alive?" Atlanta and Archie exchanged a knowing look, but neither said anything. _Let them think it's just a dream... maybe it is, in a way. But it's still all too real._

"I... you caught us. We're from here, both of us. There are more, but we can't find them. We're not bad though— we fight for our survival!" Atlanta exclaimed. She pretended to look disappointed that they had figured it out. Archie just gawked at her, surprised at what she was saying. _What is she doing...?_ he thought, confused and barely able to follow along with her.

"Ha, I knew it!" Andrew exclaimed, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well... I'm a hunter, and Archie here is a warrior... we all have a purpose, but we mean you no harm." Archie, who had finally caught on, nodded.

"Well... alright, we'll go with you if you promise to protect us." Andrew told them. Atlanta sighed.

"Of course. Now please, can we get going? And if you see anything that we seem to have missed, let us know, okay?" Atlanta asked them. _Especially if Phaea isn't dead and sneaks up on us again..._

**A/N:** Well there's the latest chapter, it was a bit longer for you so that should be satisfactory, sorry if this chapter was a little... I dunno, dull? It came off that way to me, but maybe that's just me being weird again (a forewarning: I do that often). Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Also, just a quick note, this chapter referred to Phaea and for those wondering, a "sow" is an female adult pig. Of course there's more to it than that but just as a quick heads up so you aren't too confused about it. I would have just said "female pig" except the word "sow" is what was used in the legend so that's what I used (I was looking at my encyclopedia for those wondering).


	6. Wrath of the WaterDemons

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, glad you seem to like it so far. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and for the record I'm not sure how many more there will be, a fair few I suppose but this won't be my only Class of the Titans fanfiction— its too much fun to do, lol. But the majority if not all of the ones I may do in the future will still have a pairing with Archie and Atlanta (mainly) and every now and then some Jay and Theresa mixed in those stories, just because. R&R, let me know what you think. And just so you know, this chapter has yet another Greek Mythological creature since I like including that especially in this story.

**Disclaimer:** Again, as usual, so not mine.

**Class of the Titans: The Land Of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Six: Wrath of the Water-Demons

By the time it was early in the afternoon, the sun had grown even hotter, and Atlanta was starting to feel sick. Archie, noticing her now much slower pace, slowed down so that he was walking the same speed as her. Andrew, Sarah, and Lizzy, were tired and hot, but they didn't say a word of complaint to Archie or Atlanta.

Finally, they stopped at a nearby river, so that they could get cooled off. For some reason it seemed as though they were never hungry or thirsty, but they still felt the heat. Andrew went off with the two girls to go into the river, and now with a chance to have a moment alone with Atlanta, Archie walked over to her and sat down.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. Atlanta looked up at him, her eyes only half open. She turned her gaze back to the ground, and sighed.

"Yeah... no... I don't know," she cried, frustrated. Archie stood up and grabbed her hand. Atlanta stared at him questioningly, but said nothing. Archie led her to the water, and even he was standing in the more shallow parts without showing too much fear.

"You better cool off, you'll get a heat stroke if you stay in the sun so long, and you'll sweat to death from this heat if you don't do something." Archie explained. Atlanta knelt down in the water, splashing some of the cool water on her face and the back of her neck. _Too bad I didn't bring a swimsuit..._ she thought, rubbing water on her arms. _But I guess its not something you think of when you **go to sleep**... _Atlanta realized then that Archie was still standing next to her in the water.

"I thought you were afraid of water," Atlanta commented. Archie flinched, and looked down at the flowing river he was standing in.

"I am, but friends come first... at least, if its only a small river." he added. Atlanta laughed and shook her head. She pretended to be wetting her face, but when Archie was distracted she splashed him, soaking him entirely. Archie wiped the hair back from his forehead and glared at Atlanta.

"That was on purpose," he accused her. Atlanta shrugged, splashing her face with water.

"Whatever Archie, we don't have time for your accusations." she scolded him. She grinned and flicked water in his face, walking past him. Archie shook his head, grinning. _She never changes... _he thought, sighing. _And I hope she never does. _He added in his mind. He looked around and saw that Atlanta had walked over to Andrew, Lizzy and Sarah. Archie jogged over to them, and stopped just beside Atlanta.

"We should move on, it's almost dark out now and soon there won't be enough light to travel," Archie told them. Lizzy, Sarah and Andrew groaned. Archie rolled his eyes and sighed. "What now?" he asked tiredly. _Maybe we should have left them back there with Phaea, at least then we wouldn't have them dragging us down. I would have given them my Hephaestus Whip if I would have known they'd be this slow._

"Can't we just take a break?" Andrew whined. They heard a howling sound in the distance, and Sarah jumped, hiding behind Archie who had his Hephaestus whip ready. She blushed when she realized what she had done, and she went over to Andrew, coughing to cover her embarrassment. Atlanta growled under her breath, but she said nothing. She raised her arm, looking around for anything that posed as a threat. Seeing nothing, she lowered her wrist cross-bow.

"I think Archie's right, it's not safe to stay here. Until we..." Atlanta searched for the right word, "wake up," she decided, "it's best we keep moving." Lizzy turned to her suspiciously.

"Until _we_ wake up?" she asked. Atlanta forced a grin.

"Uh... just a figure of speech." she told her quickly. "Now let's go!" she exclaimed, changing the subject quickly. She ran across the river, water splashing up to her pants. She turned around and saw Archie shaking his head. He knew about her super speed, but the others were completely stunned. Archie followed her across the river, but stopped half way. He turned around and saw that Lizzy, Andrew and Sarah still hadn't followed behind him.

"Come on." he told them. They still didn't budge, and he sighed, irritated. "As in, _now._" He told them. They grumbled behind him and started following. _We better find some weapons soon, I don't think I can take them following us anymore... it wasn't so bad before, but now they're whining— we're all tired, but that's not going to keep us away from whatever's out there. _Archie shook his head. _I feel like Theresa suddenly... sensing something bad. Now I know why she can act like such a drama queen— it feels bad to feel as if something's going to happen._

Archie finally made his way across the river, and waited with Atlanta while the others caught up. Then they continued walking through the tall grass on the other side of the river. After an hour of walking (taking the odd break here and there, since Archie was still worried about Atlanta, and because they were still tired) they finally found a spot to camp for the night. It probably wasn't the safest spot, but then again, there was no safe areas here. They had no idea what else lurked in this mysterious land, and they'd only know when they encountered it. _Besides... _Archie thought, _if I have to hear Andrew, Lizzy or Sarah complain one more time that they're tired— I'm going to have to go crazy on them. Better to stop now, and it is late. _

"Okay, find a place you want to sleep tonight. Atlanta, do you want to stay here and work on the fire, or do you want to go scout the area and check out our surroundings so we know what's going on?" Archie asked. Atlanta grinned.

"I'll take... scouting the area." she replied finally. She stood up and walked past Archie, whispering on her way, "Sorry— you shouldn't have given me a choice." she added. Archie stood up and glared at the three teens lying flat on their backs on the ground, moaning and complaining.

"Oh no, please, don't hurt yourselves by helping me collect wood," Archie muttered sarcastically. "You just sit there and get comfortable while I do all the work, really I don't mind." They didn't hear what he muttered, which was a good thing considering it wasn't meant for them to hear anyway. Archie grabbed some wood from the bushes they had come out of and brought it back to the clearing. They'd have to start a fire if they wanted to live. _Live from what? We seem to have been here forever, but..._ _can we die from this? Or is it just a dream? _Archie dropped the wood in a pile and returned to the woods to get more. Suddenly, he heard Atlanta screaming.

"Help!" her voice rang out with desperation evident. Archie dropped the wood he was holding in his arms. _Atlanta! _"Archie, please, help me!" she screamed suddenly and her voice was gone. Only dead silence could be heard, not even the sounds of the wilderness around them. Archie ran back to the clearing and looked around. Atlanta hadn't returned yet, and Archie knew that the others wouldn't be of any help.

"Has Atlanta come back yet?" he asked them quickly. They seemed surprised and shook their heads in unison. Archie groaned, running a hand through his hair. "... stay here, and be careful. I have to find her." Archie added.

"What's the big deal? She can protect herself," Andrew added lazily.

"I... I know she can, believe me. I know more than anyone... but I heard her cry for help, I thought maybe..."

"She was in danger?" Andrew suggested. Archie nodded and quickly left. "Wait, where are you going?" Andrew called. Archie turned around briefly.

"To find Atlanta!"

—

Atlanta stood on top of the hill, looking out past the thick jungle that lay ahead, and groaned. Why were they even traveling? They both were aware that they were asleep, and that... although this place was real in many ways, it was still nothing short of a dream. A terrible, seemingly never-ending dream they couldn't wake themselves from.

"Help!" Atlanta turned around, shocked. It sounded... like her! _But I didn't say anything... _she thought, reasoning with herself.

"Archie, please, help me!" the voice cried again. Suddenly, there was a scream, and then silence. _Archie? But... it isn't me saying that... he knows that, right? _She thought. Hearing rustling in the bushes, Atlanta looked around and saw nothing. She started running back to the clearing, but saw Archie talking to the others. She went to call to him and tell him that she wasn't in any danger, but the voice cried again.

"Archie, hurry!" Archie started running and all Atlanta could do was run after him. For some reason, she felt as if she was running her fastest, but it was taking her nowhere. Finally, she saw Archie wading in the water. In front of him was a lake, and an ugly creature he couldn't seem to see. Suddenly, it was pulling him under.

"Archie!"

—

Archie stopped in the water, shocked at what he was doing. Here he was, facing his fear of water, to rescue Atlanta. How did he even know she was IN the water? _It's where her voice is coming from... _Archie told himself. _It has to be her, she must be here somewhere. _Archie started walking deeper into the water, which was now up to his waist. He heard splashing in front of him, and he called out.

"Atlanta?" he called softly. Suddenly, something was grabbing him.

"Archie!" he heard again— only this time, it was behind him. Archie turned just in time to see a worried Atlanta standing back at the shore before he was pulled under.

Not expecting a small creature to lunge at him and hold him underwater, Archie was running out of air, fast. He struggled with the creature, attempting to get his head above water even just long enough to catch another burst of breath before being pulled under, but he failed again. He was starting to have difficulty seeing, as everything tried to turn black. All he could do was fight and struggle and hope Atlanta, if it really was her, got to him in time as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the water he feared so much...

Suddenly he was pulled out of the grasp of the ugly creature, and he was gasping for air, trying to breathe. The next thing he knew, he was on the shore lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath, Atlanta sitting nearby.

"Are you... okay?" she asked, concerned. Archie coughed up a little water he had swallowed and sat up, feeling dizzy.

"I... think so. Th... thanks, Atlanta," he replied gratefully. He didn't know what he should say to her to express how grateful he was, or what he should do. He just sat there awkwardly, staring out at the water. Suddenly he felt Atlanta move closer to him and turned to ask her what she was doing, when she kissed him softly on the lips. Archie sat there with his eyes closed, trying to figure out what just happened. By the time he had opened them, Atlanta was gone.

**A/N:** Well there it is, sorry for the extremely long wait and the somewhat-cliffie at the end, but anyway as to what the water-demon was, you will learn more about it in the next chapter— but maybe if you have any knowledge of Greek mythology at all, or you are good at looking things up, you can check it out. Here's a hint: The water-demons hate humans and prey on travelers, mimicking the voice of the one the traveler held dearest to them, and then drowned the human. Anyway, R&R!


	7. Definition of a Kiss

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I honestly didn't intend for it to take that long but you know how it is. You start putting something off for a little bit and then all of a sudden, you forget all about it and say, 'Next weekend,' and then months have gone by. A lot of months, since I believe I was supposed to update this before school started, and it's already a lot later. Wow, that made me realize just how long it has actually been... well, obviously I got a little too distracted but hopefully the break gave me some time to get some new ideas and get over any writer's block I may have had... hopefully. Thanks for sticking through with me on this one, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Class of the Titans does not belong to me, it belongs to Studio B Productions and goodness knows who else.

**Class of the Titans: Land Of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Seven: Definition of a Kiss

Archie sat there on the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened. Or, more so, _why _it had happened. He knew _what _had happened — Atlanta, the girl he had been in love with practically since they first met, had kissed him. Kissed... _him._ He was still shocked, surprised — and had the thought still in the back of his head, of why. Why had she kissed him?

Well, he attempted to reason to himself, she had just saved him from the water-demons that had lured him into their waters. He could have drowned, could have... died. What happened if you died in a dream world? A dream wasn't real, so this dream world couldn't be either. If he died, would he wake up? In regular dreams, the moment just before your death, you woke up. As if seeing your own demise made you too traumatized, for life.

Returning to camp, he saw Atlanta's gaze follow him as he walked over to where their fire was. He turned his head, and when she realized he had caught her staring, she looked away hurriedly. Archie smiled slightly; was she embarrassed to have been caught? Her face was slightly flushed, but he wasn't entirely sure what that was from — running back to the camp as quick as she had, or being caught staring at the best friend she had just kissed.

"Is it safe to sleep here?" Andrew asked suddenly. Archie turned to him, and then looked around, as if trying to figure out how dangerous the place they were camping at could possibly be. Sitting down on a log near the fire, he shrugged.

"Not any safer than anywhere else, but if you're getting attacked, I'm sure you'll wake up. Eventually." Archie added. Andrew appeared to gulp, and Archie rolled his eyes. What did the guy expect him to say? 'Don't worry, everything will be okay? You'll wake up in your own beds back at home, just go to sleep?'

"Thanks, I feel so much better," Andrew muttered sarcastically.

"Good. Now get some sleep — we're going to be doing a lot of walking tomorrow, and I don't want to hear any whining about being tired." Archie told him. Sarah and Lizzy also exchanged glances, but lied down on the ground. Andrew glared at Archie but also decided it was better to do as they were told, get some sleep, than to argue with Archie when his mind was dead set on what he had said.

Archie had been staring into the fire for awhile when he felt someone sit beside him, and he looked over to see Atlanta sitting on the log with him. She didn't say anything, so he didn't bother breaking the silence, but instead turned his gaze back to the flame that was keeping them warm, and, he hoped, just a little more safer than they may have been before.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Atlanta replied after a few minutes had passed. Archie turned to her, and suddenly realized how tired he was.

"Okay, thanks," He replied, smiling. "But... the minute you get tired, wake me up, and I'll keep watch. Alright? Don't get all, 'He needs his sleep,' or 'He looks so peaceful,' I don't care if you're tired in ten minutes, get me up as soon as you are," Archie warned her. Atlanta rolled her eyes and motioned for him to move.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied casually, but there was something different about the way she was talking to him suddenly. Her voice seemed... he shook his head, thinking it was all a part of his imagination, but her voice seemed softer. Calmer.

"Thanks, Lanta," he replied softly, walking past her and putting his hand on her shoulder for a moment. He considered hugging her, or kissing her on the cheek, but decided against it and took his hand away. He never noticed the look of disappointment on Atlanta's face, and he never noticed the glance she gave him as he lied down on the ground, trying to get comfortable and sleep as long as he could until Atlanta would get tired.

—

Atlanta stifled a yawn, and realized she was going against what Archie had said. He had told her that the instant she got the slightest bit tired, she was to wake him up. Well, she had been tired for about an hour now, and hadn't woke him up yet. She knew he'd get mad if he knew, but she didn't want to wake him up. She had been so worried when she saw the water-demons take him and try to drown him. And then... she had kissed him. She didn't even know why. She didn't... didn't care about Archie that way. At least, she didn't think she did.

Atlanta's head was starting to ache and she felt dizzy from all this confusion and thinking while she was this tired. They hadn't been in this strange place for very long, but even still it felt as if they had been gone forever. What were Jay, Theresa, Odie and the others doing? Did anyone of them know that they were trapped in this dream world? Had any time passed in New Olympia while they were here in this strange dream world? If so, just how much?

Sighing, Atlanta threw a stone that she saw lying on the ground near her across the ground, and cringed when it almost ricocheted and hit Sarah in the head – but narrowly missed. Sighing, Atlanta stretched her legs out and yawned again. Glancing over at Archie, she decided that she should wake him up, before she fell asleep on the spot.

Walking over to where he had lied down, she shook him gently, trying to wake him up. He groaned and rolled over, opening one eye. When he saw her, he sat up straight. Atlanta could tell by the way he looked around and suddenly shook his head, he had thought he was back at home. _Sorry, Arch, _Atlanta thought with a weak smile. _We're stuck here. For now._

"How did you sleep?" She asked him lightly, trying to make conversation. Archie shrugged, holding his knees to his chest.

"Like a baby. And I mean that literally — I woke up every hour, on the hour. And for the record, I saw you yawning behind your hand and trying not to fall asleep." Archie chastised her.

"Oh come on, if you were that worried about me being tired, why didn't you get up and tell me to go to sleep while you kept watch, huh?" Atlanta asked him teasingly. Archie grinned sheepishly.

"...I fell asleep again every time," he told her finally. Atlanta rolled her eyes and threw a twig on the ground at him, but he ducked and it missed him. "Go to sleep," he told her firmly now, standing up. Atlanta leaned backwards and curled up on the ground trying to get comfortable. Soon, her eyes were closed and all she saw was blackness enveloping around her.

—

Archie, tired of sitting by the fire, stood up and started to quietly walk around. How would they get out of this place? Was it up to them to search for an escape, like they had been? Or was it up to the others back home to find a way to wake them up? Did the others know they couldn't wake up? Sighing, Archie knelt down and picked up a rock, chucking it at a tree. He jumped back, startled, when what appeared to be a book fell from the tree he had just hit.

Archie looked around cautiously. Was there someone else here? He hadn't hit that tree hard enough to knock a book out of it, and the rock was too small anyway to have made much of an impact. Walking slowly and making sure there was no traps around, no mysterious creatures and beings watching him, he got to his knees and grabbed the book. Flipping it over, he saw the cover was completely blank, no writing at all, but there was a mysterious lock on the front. Did that mean they'd need to find a key to open it? Or was some kind of magic required? _Where's Odie when you need him... _Archie thought dryly. He considered for a moment waking Atlanta up to tell her what he had found, but when he saw how comfortably she was sleeping, he instantly decided against it She needed her sleep; he could try to figure this out on his own for awhile, and when morning came, and she woke up, he'd show her what he had found.

_Okay, _Archie thought, _in a situation like this, what would Odie do? The brains... hmm... _Archie glanced back at the tree where the book had fallen from and walked over to it. Examining the tree, he couldn't see a hollow in it anywhere. He lied down on his stomach and looked at the ground around the tree. Other than where he had been walking, it didn't seem disturbed by anything. Getting back up on his feet, he looked up. _The book must have fallen from one of those branches_, he reasoned with himself. Rubbing his hands together for a moment, he jumped up and grabbed the first branch and pulled himself up. Sitting on the branch, he looked around. No sign of a key or anything that would help him. _Great, _he thought to himself sarcastically. _I have to go even higher, _he realized, his stomach sinking. He wasn't afraid of heights — he wasn't afraid of falling out of the tree. He was afraid of finding something up in this tree that he didn't exactly want to see. Like a pair of eyes staring back at him.

Breathing heavier now, he reached up to the next branch and pulled himself up. He saw what appeared to be a nest, and there were two tiny birds inside of it, staring back at him. And around the neck of one of them, was a set of keys. Archie reached forward to grab it, but the other bird pecked at his hand which he immediately pulled back.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his hand and glaring at the bird. He didn't want to do something to hurt it — especially knowing Atlanta would kill him if she found out he hurt a baby bird. He reached around in his pocket — did he have anything that would help him? He came up with nothing, and he groaned in frustration. And that was when he heard it.

A loud screeching noise echoed through the air, nearly knocking Archie out of the tree he was in. He held on tightly to it and looked down at the ground — falling right now would not be a good idea. He knew he had to get down before the adult bird found him, and she was approaching rapidly, but he couldn't leave the key here. Gritting his teeth together, he reached his hand forward, knowing immediately he would regret it. Even as the bird pecked at his hand, he ignored it and reached around with his other hand (once he was sure his feet had a good hold on the tree) to pull the keys off the birds neck.

"Yes!" he cried out triumphantly as he managed to grab the keys. And that was when the 'mama bird' came home to her nest.

**A/N:** Yep, that's where I'm ending it, lol. Sorry for the long wait for an update but there you have it and I think the story will probably only be about 6 or 7 more chapters, up to about a total of 13 or 14, somewhere along that, and then it will probably end. I have everything planned out for what's supposed to happen now, so that's my GENERAL time line that may or may not change in the future, depending on how long or short a chapter is and what I accomplish in one, etc. I always have to go back and read all my old chapters to see what I've already done since, heh, I've sort of... forgotten. Thanks for reviewing and being patient, please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to update again soon. I'll make the next chapter MUCH longer because I will have bits in the real world as well as the dream world, it's just I was offline when I did this and didn't remember where I left off in the real world and couldn't get on just yet to check, so that's why. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE and I will try very hard not to take that long before updating again. Thank-you.


	8. Hypnos, Stop!

**A/N:** So, here is the next chapter, and this one will mainly be about Jay and the others at the very beginning and then end with Archie and the mysterious book that he found. I figured, since I hadn't mentioned Jay and the others for awhile, I really should, lol. The only reason that I hadn't was because I only read (usually) the very last chapter I left off with, and then go from there. Well, today, being summer holidays and all, I read the whole thing over to refresh my memory of what I've said and haven't said already, etc, so, hopefully this will be a nice long chapter for those of you looking forward to that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks for being patient (and since it's summer holidays, I can update as much as possible now without too many distractions!) And here's the next chapter of Land of Dreams.

**NOTE:** Again, I know just very little about Hypnos, I know nothing of what he looks like or how he would be portrayed, so most if not all (probably all, other than his name and the basic knowledge!) Is based completely on my own imagination, and not the actual legend surrounding him.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Class of the Titans does not belong to me. Only a few select characters in this story do, and even they are based on real people.

**Class of the Titans: Land of Dreams**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Eight: Hypnos, Stop!

Herry, Odie and Neil all began chasing after who they believed was Hypnos – a robe of a midnight blue shade flowing behind him, heavy black boots that were doing nothing to slow him down, for even Herry was having problems keeping up, and he was probably the most fit amongst the three descendants.

"Stop!" Herry cried out, picking up the pace. "We just want to talk, man!" Odie caught up to Herry and stopped him from running.

"Wait – I think he's listening to us," Odie replied slowly. He stared inquiringly at Hypnos, who had stopped dead in his tracks and begun to slowly turn around. "Hypnos?" Odie asked, trying to confirm if that's who it was or not. For a moment, Odie could have swore he saw a look of deepest regret in Hypnos' eyes, as if he was himself for just that moment.

"I... cannot. You must realize, I have no control over any of this. I... it's not..." Hypnos' face appeared to be twisted suddenly with hatred, with a look of deep contempt "You do not understand what is at stake!" He shouted loudly, very suddenly, and began to approach them. "You must not get in the way of what is planned. I cannot let it!" He lunged for them, and Herry duck and threw Hypnos a few feet ahead of them.

"We don't want to _hurt _you!" Herry shouted, taking a few steps towards Hypnos.

Neil, meanwhile, was taking a few steps back. He wasn't sure why, but something was telling him to move away...

"CRONUS!" Herry, Odie and Neil all turned around, and saw Jay and Theresa had arrived, and Jay was pointing up towards the sky. Sure enough, just where Neil had been standing, was a scythe that belonged to none other than the God of Time himself. Cronus.

"Ahh, and we have all the lovely little descendants here for a gathering. A... get together, if you will. But... where is dear Archie and Atlanta? Now, don't tell me they stayed at home... tsk, tsk, tsk... missing such a reunion? But that's alright. I'm sure Hypnos has great wonders in store for them."

"Cronus, you won't beat us!" Jay shouted, rushing forward so that he was beside Odie and Herry. Theresa dragged a reluctant Neil up with them. They stood together... as five descendants.

"Ah, but I won't have to do a thing. In fact, I haven't done a thing, except promise Hypnos... well, I suppose that's something between old friends, isn't it?" Cronus laughed at whatever inside joke he was sharing with Hypnos.

Jay, fuming inside, rushed forward to attack Cronus, who simply vanished and appeared behind the team. Theresa shoved Odie out of the way just in time before Cronus attacked him, and she glared up at Cronus.

"Why are you playing games with us? Why did you only take two of us and put them under Hypnos' spell? Why not all of us? Or is that too much power for even you to use up?" Theresa asked him, getting angrier by the second. Cronus simply laughed at her, completely unfazed by anything she had said, or unfazed by the fact that the five descendants were standing, united, ready to fight him off.

"Well, I figured it would be much more fun watching you scramble around looking for your friends. Would you... like to see them? I'm sure Hypnos can show you a preview of what your friends are going through, if... that's what you want..."Theresa glared at him, not trusting his word, but he turned his head back towards where Hypnos was sitting, and summoned him.

"Yes, master Cronus?" Hypnos replied quietly, standing next to the God. Theresa rolled her eyes and tried not to show her disgust at Cronus being called 'master' by anyone, even if Hypnos was under some spell from Cronus, or promised something. Or both.

"I think that we should show these young children—" Herry scoffed at being called children; "Their darling friends in that wonderful world you created, don't you?" Cronus asked. Hypnos nodded, and grabbed his staff which had fallen while he was running earlier. He closed his eyes and began muttering words that even Theresa couldn't understand with her knowledge of magic, and when he opened them, his eyes were glowing a bright white, no colour in them at all, and the light was blinding. Theresa fell backwards from the brightness, and fell to the ground. And that was when she saw them.

—

_Oh no,_ Archie thought, looking up. _This is not going to be good... _He closed his eyes and let go of the branch, falling to the ground, landing just barely on his feet. He opened his eyes again and looked up, and saw the bird staring menacingly back at him, checking first to see if her babies were safe and unharmed, before she took flight again, chasing after him.

Archie wasn't as fast as Atlanta, by any means, but he was pretty fast for the average descendant, and he began running as fast as he could. For a moment, he had the fleeting thought of how angry Atlanta would be when she found out he left them, for starters, and when she found out that he had been in danger without letting anyone know. All he knew was that the others couldn't fight, and Atlanta... he needed to keep her safe. She could protect herself, he knew, and he hoped desperately she would wake up on her own before anything happened to her. But right now, his main focus was getting the bird away from the one he cared about.

"I was just grabbing a key!" Archie shouted, really to no one but himself, because he was sure that the bird couldn't understand him. She wasn't a Stymphalian bird, thankfully, because Archie had quite enough of those, but she was large enough to be frightening, and he would focus on fighting her at least away from him after he was away from the others.

—

Atlanta woke up, and yawned. As she looked around, she saw... no one. Not the three teenagers that she and Archie had picked up and promised to protect, and more importantly, not Archie. She was all alone.

"Guys!" Atlanta cried out, getting to her feet immediately. "Where are you? Lizzy! Andrew! Sarah, are you there? ARCHIE!" She screamed the last name desperately. There was nothing answering her; she didn't hear a single sound, and that terrified her. Not only were there no voices, but there were no sounds of animals, no sounds of the wind blowing or water flowing, or even the fire nearby crackling. All she heard was her own echo, bouncing off the mountains and trees and coming back to her. She ran to where Archie had been sitting the night before, and saw very faintly, what could have been his footprints leading towards a tree.

She wasn't used to tracking humans, because she had never done it before, she had only ever tracked animals, but she could see the footprints in the light dirt, and hoped desperately that it was Archie's footprints, and not something else. She heard the sound of baby birds squeaking, and she looked up and saw a nest in the tree. She found herself smiling; she loved nature, and baby birds were definitely one of the things she wanted to protect. As she began to bring her gaze back to her surroundings, she noticed what appeared to be a torn piece of Archie's sweater on the tree. Frowning, she jumped up to the tree and climbed to where the fabric was. It was Archie's all right – that meant, for whatever reason, he had been climbing this tree. Had he seen the birds? She dropped to the ground, and saw a book.

It had a lock on it, and she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to open it. Besides, her main focus was finding out where everyone went – Sarah, Lizzy and Andrew wouldn't survive on their own. And Archie... he was her best friend. That was the only reason she cared about where he was. _**Keep telling yourself that.**_ Atlanta heard a voice in her head say, and she shook it furiously and fell to the ground, clutching her head in close to her knees. This wasn't the time to be questioning her emotions!

Getting up, she heard someone scream, and began to run as fast as she could in that direction. It sounded like one of the girls, and if it was them, they were probably in danger – where was Archie? Was he with them? Or was he lost, somewhere out in this dream world? Atlanta quickened her speed even more, and finally stopped dead in her tracks when she reached a clearing.

Well, she had found Lizzy, Sarah and Andrew. Sort of.

—

"ATLANTA!" Theresa screamed, feeling the pain in her head increase. It felt as if someone was stabbing her brain with an electrical wire, sending shocks throughout her entire body. And the rest of her body felt as if people were stabbing needles into every visible area of skin, hard, and breaking the needle off inside of her. Of course, that wasn't happening at all, but she wished the pain would go away.

Jay rushed over to her, concerned. She started to stand up, or attempt to, but began to fell to the ground. Jay caught her and glared up at Cronus.

"What are you doing to her!?" Jay demanded. Cronus laughed, a smile coming to his face – nothing scarier than seeing your enemy, a God no less, smile – and turned to Hypnos.

"Why, _I, _have done nothing, Jay. Quite the contrary, actually. She has simply seen what is going on with your friends, oh, dear me... would you like to see? It seems no one else but young Theresa has experience this... this vision... of your friends demise. Well, soon to be demise. They aren't dead yet – but they will be. You're all foolish, and you've been coming at this the wrong way. Instead of trying to find dear Hypnos, you should have been using Theresa's magic to get into the world that Hypnos has created, with a little help of my powers, of course... there is only one way out of the dream world. And unlike what Hera would have you believe, it is not to stop me, or to stop Hypnos. In fact, she lied to you. She knew exactly how to stop all of this. She just didn't want to tell you." Cronus stepped forward slightly, but stopped when Herry went to go at him. He raised his hands, as if to say he meant no harm to them — for the moment.

"You're lying!" Jay shouted, grabbing his sword and pointing it in Cronus' direction. "Hera wouldn't lie to us! Archie and Atlanta are our _friends!_" Theresa, finally able to move on her own, the pain having since subsided, smiled weakly and pulled away from Jay so that he could lunge at Cronus without worrying about dropping her. Jay ran forward, pinning Cronus against a tree, his sword at Cronus' throat.

"Ah, but you don't want to kill me, Jay. You are right, to a point. Hera wouldn't directly lie to you — but she knew there was nothing any of _you _could do to save your friends. And she knew that you could still try and stop me. But if you kill me, and the spell is broken on Hypnos... he loses the power I gave him. And your friends will be stuck in that world forever." The reality of his words sank in. They couldn't do anything. Hera had sent them to fight Cronus and Hypnos, when she knew it would mean Archie and Atlanta would be lost. She didn't care about them at all; she cared about getting rid of Cronus. Suddenly, Jay realized how often he had been just like her.

"So how do they get out, Cronus? There has to be a way!" Theresa cried out, forgetting it seemed for the moment that he was their enemy and likely wouldn't want to help them. But then again, what harm could it possibly do? It wasn't as if they could talk to Archie and Atlanta; they couldn't help them at all. They were helpless, and they had to rely on the fact that Archie and Atlanta were strong fighters.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you," The smirk on Cronus' face was very evident; he was enjoying seeing them helpless to help their friends. "Your dear friends must find Hypnos' spirit in the dream world, and they must defeat it. It will bring them back to this world — and Hypnos will still be alive in this world, but the dream world will be gone, and all those inside of it will return to your precious Earth." With that, Cronus turned around and walked into his portal, Hypnos following shortly after him. Jay attempted to throw his sword at Cronus before he disappeared through the portal, but it was a lost cause.

"Already, they're in grave danger! And... we can't help them." Theresa blinked away the tears that had begun to fall, and stood up determined. "We need to talk to Hera — if she knew about this, maybe she knows of something that Cronus isn't telling us. We need to get in that dream world — somehow."

**A/N:** Sorry this was mostly about Theresa, Jay, Odie, Herry and Neil, but since they hadn't been mentioned a lot lately, I thought that they should have this chapter mostly to themselves. Next chapter will elaborate more on the book that Archie found, and just how exactly Atlanta found the others – or should I say, what state she found them in. R&R!


End file.
